Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Dirge for the Dead
Summary: It had rained the night before, and the streets were still wet with fallen rain. He had never felt lonely before, not in his twenty five years of living, but now, as he walked alone through wet streets, he felt more lonely than he ever had before. Oneshot


_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

It was a fleeting memory, a whisp, like a whisper too quiet to be heard.  
It was a fleeting memory, but it was enough to make Johnny think.  
He had to get out of the house.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

It had rained the night before, and the asphalt roads were still wet, black pools of water reflecting the stars staring up at him. His steeltipped boots splashed in one, making it ripple, and then it was still again.  
"I don't remember..." he whispered under his breath, his hands in his pockets as he tried to keep them warm. His eyes focused on the warm puffs of breath coming from his mouth, as it was cold enough to see.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

"Do you remember? Do you remember how much of this is me and how much is... something else?" Johnny asked himself, and he waited for the voices to reply.  
They didn't.

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

Johnny sighed and got off the road, sitting down on the still damp lawn of a house a street away from his shack.  
He couldn't remember moving in, just as he couldn't remember the time he had first killed, or who he was before that, or when he had painted the paintings that hung around his house. He couldn't remember who made those paintings. Was he Johnny C.? He couldn't remember.  
His life was a blur of faces, sounds and pictures, none that he recognized.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

As far as he could remember, he had lived alone. He had lived alone with nothing but screaming people and the voices inside his head as company, but he had never felt lonely.  
And now, as he took a walk through damp streets littered with trash and junk, he felt lonely.  
He felt more lonely than he had ever felt before.  
_  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

Johnny C. moved up to the curb and looked down at a black pool of water that had collected in a indent there, reflecting his face back at him. His gaunt face, somewhat worn, somewhat weathered, eyes black as night.  
But maybe that was just the water.

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

He stood up, sighing, then rubbed his arms as a chill passed through him. He should have brought a coat.  
He had never felt so alone in all his life. Not in his twenty five years of living.  
Well, Johnny guessed it was twenty-five. He really didn't know, he had just rounded it off.  
"What type of man doesn't even know his own age?" he asked himself.  
He knew the answer to that one.  
"An insane one."

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

"I wish I could die again." he thought to himself, kicking a stray pebble that lay on one side of the road. "Maybe the Devil would tell me about what I am... or was."

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

He wondered if Devi was okay, as he idly ran a hand through his messy black hair. True, she had kicked the living crap out of him and left him for dead, but he still cared about her. He didn't blame her for running. He would have too, if the tables were turned.  
"What a story that would be." Johnny laughed withought humor to himself. "If I was sane, and everything bad happened to me. I might have to tell Squee that one."

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

Ah, Squeegee. Johnny knew that it was actually Todd Casil, but the small boy responded to Squee, so he left it at that.  
He knew the boy was afraid of him. He knew when he saw the fear in his eyes, the way the boys skin paled, and how he began to tremble. It hurt inside, seeing someone so scared of him, and yet... Johnny couldn't stop scaring the child. He knew what scared him, he knew how to scare him, and he knew that they both hated it, and yet he still did it.  
But he was insane, so what did it matter?

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

Johnny sighed, then looke up at the house in front of him. It was a small concrete shack, its windows boarded up with rotting planks of wood, and few blades of grass on the dead, earthly lawn. He opened the rotting door and stepped inside, pulling it to with his hoofed boots.  
_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

It had been a fleeting memory, a whisp, like a whisper too quiet to be heard.  
It had been a fleeting memory, but it was enough to make Johnny think.

_**---uploaded November 27, 2009, 1:56 pm---**_


End file.
